Lucy embarazada
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: como dice el titulo lucy queda embarazada... ya lo se mal summary denle una oportunidad XD


**Aquí Na-chan con una nueva historia que se le ocurrió en un golpe de inspiración.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece solo las historias que se le ocurren a mi alocada mente y sin mas dilación a leer**

**Lucy embarazada**

No puede ser, no puede ser no me puede estar pasando no a mi solo fue una vez y estando borracha- dijo la rubia con cinco test de embarazo en la mano dando positivo- mejor le digo a Wendy que me revise a lo mejor no esta todo perdido- dijo esperanzada la Heartfilia y se encamino a Fairy Tail.

En el Gremio todos estaban peleando momo siempre y Grey y Natsu tenían una de sus peleas diarias

-Que hielito eso es todo lo que tienes- dijo Natsu molestando a Grey

-pero que dices flamitas si yo soy mas fuerte que tu- le respondió Grey

-eso no te lo crees ni tu princesa del hielo

-cállate bastardo

-Stripper

-cerebro calcinado

- desnudista pervertido

-Ya vasta- dijo Erza con un aura maligna- se están peleando

-No, somos los mejores amigo- dijeron al unisono abrazándose.

Aye- dijo happy comiéndose un pescado

De repente se abrieron las puertas del gremio y entro cierta rubia

-Wendy ven rápido por favor es una urgencia- grito la Heartfilia y como alma que lleva al diablo la Marvel al escuchar salio corriendo hacia la rubia y se fueron a la casa de esta

Mientras los demás siguieron a lo suyo preguntándose que pasaba y cierto pelirosa se fue a la barra preocupado y pensativo

-**"que le pasara a Lucy esta muy extraña desde hace varios días y no me habla desde hace un mes cuando en la fiesta del gremio paso "_eso_", la verdad a mi no me molesto ya que se desde hace tiempo que quiero a Lucy pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo y a lo mejor por eso ya no me habla creo que debería hablar con ella y si le pasa algo tengo que ayudarla como sea posible"**-Pensó Natsu y se fue a la casa de la rubia

_**En casa de Lucy**_

-Felicidades Lucy-san esta embarazada-dijo una feliz Wendy

-Pero que hago yo ahora Wendy- dijo una preocupada Lucy

-Debería decirle a Natsu-san seguro se pone muy feliz y ahora si me disculpas me voy que tengo que ir a una misión con charle y Romeo-kun- y tras dicho esto se fue

-**" y ahora que hago no creo que Natsu me quiera aunque yo le amo, bueno lo mejor me declaro y le digo que estoy embarazada y si me rechaza me iré para siempre de su vida"**-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en la ventana Lucy se giro hacia ella y vio a la persona que menos quería ver pero debía.

-Natsu cuantas veces te e dicho que no entres por la ventana- dijo Lucy haciéndose la enfadada y algo nerviosa algo que el DS ( Dragon Slayer) de fuego noto

-Lucy que te pasa desde hace tiempo estas muy rara y no me hablas y hoy llamaste a Wendy somo "amigos"- esa palabra le dolía mucho a Natsu ya que quería ser algo mas con ella, a Lucy le pasaba lo mismo-puedes contarme lo que sea- termino de decir Natsu

-Esto... Natsu- Lucy no sabia que decir - yo... la verdad- La Heartfilia se armo de valor y dijo- Te amo...

-queeeeeeee Lucy me dijo que me ama estoy muy feliz yo ya creía que no sentía nada por mi tenia pensado no decirle nunca mis sentimientos para no perder nuestra amista y en ese momento dejo de pensar y cogió a Lucy por la cintura y la beso fue un beso lleno de amor y deseo Lucy le correspondió inmediatamente y Natsu le mordió un poco el labio inferior haciendo que la rubia abriera la boca en un suspiro y Natsu aprovechara para meter su lengua y empezar una guerra entre ellas por ver quien dominaba hasta que sus cuerpos vieron que necesitaban al maldito oxigeno tan necesario para vivir y sin querer despegarse se separaron y natsu dijo- yo también te amo Luce-y Lucy le dijo

-Aun te tengo otra cosa que contar-le dijo Lucy

-El que- le dijo Natsu emocionado

-Lucy le cogió la mano a Natsu y se la puso en su vientre y ya mas segura- estoy embarazada- y le sonrió

-Natsu le sonrió como solo el lo hacia y le sacaba suspiros a la maga estelar la cogió por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire luego la cogió como a una princesa y se la llevo a Fairy Tail.

_**En Fairy Tail**_

Minna tengo una noticia que daros-todos le miraron- Lucy y yo somos novios- y todos al escuchar eso se pusieron a hablar de la organización para la fiesta por la nueva pareja- pero eso no es todo- todos callaron- Lucy esta embarazada vamos a ser padres- y todos se pusieron muy contentos y le felicitaron menos dos personas...

Natsuuuuuuu-dijeron Mirajeen y Erza- dejaste a Lucy embarazada tienes que casarte con ella no vas a dejar que esa criatura no tenga una familia estable hazte responsable de tus actos- dijeron con un aura oscura que hizo temblar a todos los presentes y que haría temblar a mismísimo acnologia

- aye...- dijo Natsu-Lucy te quieres casar conmigo

-si Natsu, si quiero casarme contigo y se le lanzo encima

-muy bien-dijeron asintiendo las dos "demonios"

-Y ahora fiesta- Dijo Makarove

-siiiiii- dijeron todos al unisono

_**Nueve meses después**_

-que sera niño o niña, Lucy estará bien- dijo preocupado el marido del matrimonio Dragneel.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san ella esta siendo atendida por Wendy-san y Porliuska-san- dijoo Juvia con una gran barriga y siendo rodeada por los hombros por su marido Grey

-Tienes razón Juvia gracia- dijo Natsu

-Ya pueden pasar- dijo Porliuska- La joven y el bebe están en perfectas condiciones- y nada mas decir eso Natsu salio corriendo como si el mismísimo lucifer lo persiguiera entrando en la enfermería donde se encontraba su esposa

- Lucy estas bien y el bebe- dijo Natsu.

-el bebe y yo estamos bien, ten Natsu congela en brazos- y le dio el bebe- te presento a Nashi Dragneel

-Es preciosa igual de hermosa que la madre-dijo Natsu

-si es hermosa- concordó Lucy- y tiene tu cabello rosa- termino de decir Lucy

- y tus ojos chocolate- dijo Natsu

-Vamos salgamos-dijo Lucy y salieron fuera

-Minna os presento a Nashi Dragneel-dijo Lucy a los del gremio

-Es hermosa Lu-chan- dijo Levy Redfox ya que se había casado hace poco

-Gracias Levy-chan- dijo la ahora Dragneel

De repente Nashi estornudo y le salio fuego por la boca, Lucy la cogió y todos rieron

-Jajajaja mira mi pequeña nada mas nacer y ya es una gran maga seguro que de mayor sera muy fuerte-dijo Natsu-**" y también muy guapa como su madre así que tendré que estar pendiente de los pervertidos"**- pensó Natsu

-Cariño vayámonos a casa que quiero descansar-dijo Lucy

-Claro Luce, bueno adiós chico ya nos veremos- y se despidieron de todos y se fueron a la casa de Natsu que hace tiempo habían remodelado a una casa familiar y Lucy ya se había mudado

...

**Bueno espero que les pareció, les gusto o me mandan un tomatazo acepto criticas, halagos e ideas, este fic se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración que le vino a mi alocada mente,bueno hasta aquí este fic se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


End file.
